


Nel meriggio d'or

by LerryTheShark



Category: Alice in Wonderland (1951), EXO (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-22
Updated: 2018-10-22
Packaged: 2019-08-05 16:20:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16370978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LerryTheShark/pseuds/LerryTheShark
Summary: C’era una volta, in un paese lontano lontano, un ragazzo di nome Park Jimin. Aveva sbarazzini capelli biondi come il grano, dolci occhi castani e un sorriso innocente sulle labbra piene, come se non avesse appena firmato la propria condanna con solo quattro parole.“Non l’ho mai visto.”«In che senso?» chiese lentamente Jungkook, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando Jimin cercare un po’ di nascondersi e un po’ di sgusciare via. Sicuramente il collega non stava cercando di dirgli quello che pensava che stesse cercando di dirgli.«Non mi è mai capitata l’occasione…»Jungkook lo prese per il colletto della maglia e lo trascinò letteralmente fino al divano, spintonandolo a sedere.«Ehi!» protestò il biondo, rimbalzando leggermente sul cuscino morbido del divano e mettendo il broncio.Il più giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata severa prima di mettere le mani a cono attorno alla bocca e gridare a pieni polmoni: «RIUNIONE D’EMERGENZA!»Jimin emise un gemito.





	Nel meriggio d'or

**Author's Note:**

> Questa fanfiction avrebbe dovuto partecipare al contest citato sotto, ma visto che sono in ritardo di almeno tre ore e mezza sull'orario limite suppongo non verrà contata. C'est la vie.  
> Immagino questo spezzone come una sorta di ipotetico "missing moment" nella vita di Jimin, ma con questo non intendo certamente dire "è sicuramente successo questo" o prendermi gioco di ciò che questo adorabile e talentuoso ragazzo ha dovuto patire in passato e che probabilmente ancora un po' lo tocca: lo capisco piuttosto bene e tutto ciò che vorrei dimostrargli è lo stesso supporto che lui e i suoi colleghi danno a tutti i fan in giro per il mondo.  
> Non posso farlo più di tanto nella vita vera, ma posso farlo qui nel mio piccolo.
> 
> Buona parte dei dialoghi e tutte le canzoni sono prese direttamente da "Alice nel Paese dell Meraviglie", il lungometraggio animato del 1951, che sono stati adattati qui e là dove necessario. Alcune scene sono state modificate, aggiunte o eliminate per necessità di trama.
> 
> Infine vi avverto che tutto ciò è non solo il mio più lungo lavoro pubblicato, ma è anche gloriosamente non betato.  
> Oh sì. Mhhh errori grammaticali e di battitura a go-go.
> 
> I commenti sono sempre ben accetti! Vi prego di segnalarmi eventuali e probabili errori, problemi di visualizzazione/editing del testo o incongruenze di trama.

**★** **Iniziativa:** Questa storia partecipa a “Fairy Tale” a cura di Fanwriter.it.

**★** **Numero Parole:** 10.030 circa.  
**★** **Prompt:** Fairytale!AU. C’era una volta.   
**★** **Fandom:** 방탄소년단 (BTS)  
**★** **Ship:** Nessuna  
**★** **Fiaba:** Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie. [Lungometraggio animato del 1951.]  
**★** **Riassunto:** Jungkook decide che per Jimin è arrivato il momento di venire iniziato ai film della Disney. Prendere sonno durante “Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie”, però, potrebbe portare a qualche strano effetto collaterale.

 

**Disclaimer:** non possiedo i diritti sul film “Alice nel Paese delle Meraviglie” o sul libro da cui il lungometraggio animato da cui è stato tratto, da cui ho preso buona parte dei dialoghi e i testi delle canzoni. I Bangtan appartengono a loro stessi, così come tutti gli altri personaggi reali menzionati nel racconto. In sostanza: non intendo infrangere nessun copyright e non scrivo a scopo di lucro.  
_Anche perché, seriamente, chi mai mi pagherebbe?  
  
  
  
_

_**Nel meriggio d'or** _

 

C’era una volta, in un paese lontano lontano, un ragazzo di nome Park Jimin. Aveva sbarazzini capelli biondi come il grano, dolci occhi castani e un sorriso innocente sulle labbra piene, come se non avesse appena firmato la propria condanna con solo quattro parole.  
“Non l’ho mai visto.”  
     «In che senso?» chiese lentamente Jungkook, incrociando le braccia al petto e guardando Jimin cercare un po’ di nascondersi e un po’ di sgusciare via. Sicuramente il collega non stava cercando di dirgli quello che pensava che stesse cercando di dirgli.  
     «Non mi è mai capitata l’occasione…»  
Jungkook lo prese per il colletto della maglia e lo trascinò letteralmente fino al divano, spintonandolo a sedere.   
     «Ehi!» protestò il biondo, rimbalzando leggermente sul cuscino morbido del divano e mettendo il broncio.  
Il più giovane gli lanciò un’occhiata severa prima di mettere le mani a cono attorno alla bocca e gridare a pieni polmoni: «RIUNIONE D’EMERGENZA!»  
Jimin emise un gemito.  
     «Che succede?» domandò Namjoon, facendo capolino dalla porta del salotto. Aveva ancora le cuffie attorno al collo e il labbro inferiore arrossato, segno che probabilmente lo avevano interrotto mentre stava cercando di comporre.  
     «Vi conviene che sia una questione di vita o di morte.» intervenne Yoongi, sorpassando il leader e andando a sedersi scompostamente sul divano, soffocando uno sbadiglio senza nemmeno provare a sistemarsi i capelli appiattiti da un lato.  
     «Jimin-hyung non ha mai visto Alice nel paese delle Meraviglie.» rispose Jungkook, lanciando un’occhiataccia al suddetto. «Quello della Disney.» aggiunse, come a sottolineare la gravità di quella nefandezza, di quel tradimento inaspettato.  
Dal corridoio venne il suono di tre persone che trattengono il fiato contemporaneamente e Namjoon decise bene di spostarsi, appena in tempo per evitare di farsi travolgere da Taehyung.  
     «Dimmi che è uno scherzo!»  
     «è così grave?» si limitò a chiedere Jimin, facendosi piccolo piccolo. Il suo interlocutore allargò le braccia e le lasciò ricadere lungo i fianchi.  
     «DVD.» disse Jin, imperioso, mentre gli altri coinquilini prendevano posto sul grosso divano ad angolo e Hoseok correva in camera propria a recuperarlo. Lui si preoccupò di andare a preparare i pop-corn, scuotendo la testa.  
     «Non abbiamo tempo per un film, lo possiamo vedere un’altra volta, no?» cercò di convincerli Jimin utilizzando la voce più petulante che aveva in repertorio. Non era tanto che non volesse guardare un film con i suoi coinquilini, anzi! Passare del tempo insieme senza stress sarebbe stato fantastico e adorava i film d’animazione, ma c’era quella voce che continuava a pungolarlo da un remoto recesso del suo cervello.  
_Non puoi permetterti il lusso di perdere tempo, Jimin.  
Sei quello meno talentuoso, devi lavorare duro per recuperare.  
C’è quella coreografia che non ti viene bene.  
C’è quella nota a cui non riesci ad arrivare.  
Faresti meglio ad andare a correre invece di stare a ingrassare sul divano._  
Il ragazzo arricciò il naso in una smorfia e si portò le ginocchia al petto.  
Era così stanco…  
Hoseok tornò nella stanza con un sorriso vittorioso, alzando il DVD come fosse il Sacro Graal e inserendolo nel lettore prima di infilarsi fra Jungkook e Namjoon. Jin sedette placidamente accanto al leader e gli passò la ciotola colma di pop-corn mentre la canzone dei titoli di testa iniziava a risuonare per la stanza.

 

_Alice narraci_

_Il viaggio tuo incredibile_

_nel mondo inverosimile_

_che niun sa dir dov'è_

           

Era piacevole, però. Jimin cercò di trattenere uno sbadiglio, sistemandosi più comodamente fra il maknae e Yoongi, posando il capo contro la spalla di quest’ultimo. La canzone e i disegni avevano il sapore di qualcosa lontano nel tempo, di infantile.  
Rassicurante.

_dov'è quel magico_

_paese che tu sai trovar_

_oltre le nubi o in fondo al mar_

_oppur dentro di te_

_chissà dov'è…_

 

Scivolò nel sonno senza nemmeno accorgersene.

 

 

❖

 

Quando riaprì gli occhi lo schermo del televisore era spento e lui era solo nella stanza, appallottolato sul divano in posizione fetale, con un cuscino stretto fra le braccia.  
Strano.  
Non il fatto che si fosse addormentato a film appena iniziato; vista la scarsa quantità di sonno che si era concesso nell’ultimo periodo era già tanto che non avesse preso a russare nell’istante in cui aveva sfiorato il divano. Ciò che era strano è che solitamente qualcuno lo avrebbe svegliato per farlo andare a letto.  
Si tirò a sedere e si strofinò entrambe le mani sul viso, restando stupefatto nel notare di avere indosso una camicia celeste che certamente non aveva prima di addormentarsi. Lo stesso valeva per il morbido fiocchetto nero che aveva al collo, il gilet bianco e jeans altrettanto bianchi. Le scarpe nere lucide, poi…  
Non che non fosse un outfit carino, eh! Ma era piuttosto sicuro di aver indossato pantaloni della tuta e maglietta, dopo la doccia di quel pomeriggio.

     «Uh, poffare poffarissimo! » esclamò Jungkook, saltando fuori da dietro il divano in modo del tutto inaspettato. Jimin strillò per la sorpresa, ruzzolando giù dal divano con un tonfo sordo e atterrando dolosamente sul sedere.       
     «Jungkook-ah ma che diavolo!» ruggì il biondo, ma il maknae sembrò non notare nemmeno la sua presenza, impegnato a guardare il suo grosso orologio da taschino con espressione turbata dietro gli occhiali tondi dalla montatura sottile.   
     «È tardi! È tardi! È tardi!»

Un momento… orologio da taschino? Jimin si costrinse a guardare l’amico con più attenzione e l’orologio da taschino era certamente la cosa meno strana del suo aspetto. Eh sì, perché Jungkook aveva un paio di lunghe orecchie candide da coniglio che sbucavano da sotto i capelli scuri e un codino a batuffolo che faceva capolino dai pantaloni verdi.  
Sotto il suo sguardo incredulo, il bruno schizzò fuori dalla stanza, con una strana corsa saltellante incredibilmente veloce che lo fece sparire alla vista in un battibaleno.  
     «Ma che…? Jungkook-ah!» Jimin saltò in piedi e lo seguì nel corridoio che… era una sua impressione o si era fatto incredibilmente più lungo?  
     «Macché! Macché! Non aspettano che me! In ritardo sono già! Non mi posso trattener!»   
     «In ritardo per cosa?» chiese il biondo, esasperato. «E come diavolo parli tutto d’un tratto?»  
     «Oh, no, no, no, no, no, no! È tardi! È tardi, sai? Io son già in mezzo ai guai!» lo redarguì Jungkook, aprendo l’ultima porta in fondo. «Neppur posso dirti "ciao". Ho fretta! Ho fretta, sai?» e saltò dentro, chiudendosi la porta alle spalle.  
  
Jimin si portò le mani fra i capelli: che diavolo stava succedendo? Nulla di tutto ciò sembrava avere il minimo senso. Forse Jungkookie era finalmente impazzito per il troppo lavoro? Dov’erano tutti gli altri? Dov’erano finiti i suoi veri vestiti? E quella porta? Era sicuro che prima non ci fosse.  
Con un sospiro decise che seguire l’amico fosse la cosa migliore: se davvero aveva perso il senno non poteva rischiare che saltasse dalla finestra o roba simile. Aprì quindi la porta e fece un passo avanti nel buio, percependo troppo tardi la mancanza del pavimento sotto al suo piede.

Con un grido sorpreso cadde in avanti e iniziò a precipitare verso il basso; strinse gli occhi il più possibile per prepararsi all’impatto con il suolo, che però non avvenne. Stava infatti cadendo molto lentamente, quasi come se stesse galleggiando nell’aria. Cercò di avvicinarsi a tentoni ad una qualche parete e toccò qualcosa di solido che emise un “clack” leggero, come quello di un interruttore. Attorno a lui si accesero una serie di applique di diverse forme, colori e stili, tutte appese in direzioni diverse sui muri ricoperti di antiquata carta da parati. Qua e là poteva vedere quadri dalle cornici più disparate pendere in direzioni che sfidavano quasi oltraggiosamente la forza di gravità.

     «Tutto questo non ha senso…» protestò Jimin debolmente, continuando a scendere dolcemente. Iniziava a chiedersi se avrebbe continuato a cadere per sempre.  
Passandole accanto, allungò una mano verso una mensola e ne prese un libro; sfogliandolo si rese conto che era scritto un po’ in tutte le direzioni: da destra a sinistra, da sinistra a destra, da sotto in su, da sopra a sotto, in cerchio e al contrario. Lo ripose sul primo scaffale disponibile.  
Aveva appena deciso che sì, quella discesa sarebbe stata infinita, quando il suo corpo prese velocità e si trovò a capitombolare in un mucchio di foglie secche. Ne emerse sputacchiando, appena in tempo per vedere un codino bianco sparire a saltelli giusto dietro l’angolo.

     «Jungkookie! Aspetta!» esclamò, rincorrendolo attraverso almeno tre o quattro corridoi diversi fino ad una porta. La aprì e dietro di essa ne trovò un’altra, un poco più piccola. Corrucciandosi, continuò ad aprirle una a una fino a ritrovarsi davanti ad un’apertura grande a malapena per passarci a gattoni; dall’altra parte trovò un’immensa stanza vuota. L’unica uscita sembrava essere una porticina minuscola sulla parete proprio di fronte a lui, che si era appena chiusa con un tonfo.  
Jimin si guardò attorno qualche istante prima farsi vicino e allungare una mano a cercare di girare il pomello.

     «Ouch!» gridò la serratura e Jimin fece un balzo all’indietro, quasi perdendo l’equilibrio  
Stava cadendo fin troppo spesso ad essere sinceri.  
     «D-domando scusa…» balbettò incerto.   
La serratura parlava.  
     «Oh, non è niente. Mi hai preso per il naso per farmi scattare.» ragionò la serratura. «Appropriato, eh? Prendere per il naso, scattare?» aggiunse ridendo in modo peculiarmente metallico.  
     «Scusi, signor-»  
     «Serratura! Ma siccome questa è una porta di servizio… in che possiamo servirti?»   
     «Sto cercando un mio amico. Ha delle lunghe orecchie bianche da coniglio.» spiegò Jimin, grattandosi la guancia con l’indice. Sapeva di suonare pazzo, ma in fondo stava parlando con una serratura.  
      «Oh, parli del Bianconiglio!»  
_Bianconiglio?_  
     «Se non le dispiace…» indicò timidamente il buco per la chiave e la serratura la spalanco, permettendogli di guardare attraverso.  
     «Eccolo là! Per favore mi faccia passare!»  
     «Oh mi spiace, sei troppo grosso. Proprio impassabile!» il Signor Serratura scosse il pomello.  
     «Vuole dire impossibile?»   
     «No, impassabile! Nulla è impossibile.» ammiccò l’oggetto e Jimin si ritrovò incredibilmente affascinato da quella frase.   
     «Perché non provi con quella bottiglia là sul tavolo?» aggiunse la serratura e il ragazzo si guardò attorno, spaesato.  
      «Quale tav-oh!»  
Un tavolinetto di cristallo gli apparve davanti come per magia. Su di esso era posata una bottiglietta, anch’essa di cristallo, contenente un liquido azzurro chiaro. Attorno al collo era appesa una targhetta.  
     «Leggi le direttive e verrai diretto dritto dritto nella diritta direzione.»  
Sulla targhetta vi era scritta una sola parola: _bevimi_.  
In una situazione normale non avrebbe riflettuto nemmeno per un istante sulla possibilità anche solo di avvicinare le labbra alla bottiglietta, ma quella non era affatto una situazione normale. Con un sospiro rassegnato, la stappò e ne bevve un lungo sorso.  
Il contenuto era a dir poco delizioso e sembrava cambiare sapore da un istante all’altro; era così meravigliato che nemmeno si accorse di starsi restringendo finché la bottiglietta non fu diventata troppo pesante da sorreggere.  
     «Ma…!»  
     «Sei di stoffa scadente! Basta bagnarti che ti ritiri.» sghignazzò il Signor serratura.  
     «Guardi, ora sono proprio della misura giusta!» gioì Jimin e si fece vicino con occhi brillanti, ma la sua gioia ebbe vita breve.  
     «Ho dimenticato di dirti: sono chiusa a chiave!»   
Il ragazzo lanciò all’oggetto un’occhiata glaciale.  
     «Ma in compenso tu hai la chiave, no?» aggiunse velocemente l’oggetto, con il pomello tutto tremante.  
     «Quale chiave?» scandì lentamente il biondo, ormai piuttosto spazientito.   
     «Via, non dirmi che l’hai lasciata là sopra.»  
Jimin alzò gli occhi e lassù, proprio sul ripiano del tavolo che ora gli appariva alto quanto un grattacielo, apparve magicamente una chiave dorata.  
     «Non c’era, prima!» protestò il cantante, furioso.  
     «è sempre stata là.» lo contraddisse la serratura, mettendo su un’espressione saggia. «Solo perché non puoi vedere qualcosa non significa di certo che non ci sia.»  
     «Ma non arriverò mai lassù! Come faccio adesso?»  
     «Prova la scatola, è ovvio!» replicò la serratura con aria saccente.   
Ai suoi piedi apparve una piccola scatolina dall’aspetto prezioso, incrostata di gioielli dei colori più disparati; al suo interno vi erano alcuni biscottini al burro, la cui glassa recitava “ _mangiami_ ”.  
Beh, a mali estremi… non poteva andare tanto peggio di così, in ogni caso, no?  
Si fece saltare un dolcetto in bocca, masticandolo rumorosamente e prendendo immediatamente a crescere a dismisura, finché la sommità del suo capo non arrivò a sfiorare il soffitto.  
     «Dev’esser carica di vitamine, quella robetta!» rise metallicamente la serratura mentre il ragazzo cercava frettolosamente la boccetta da tutte le parti, senza alcun risultato. Lacrime di frustrazione cominciarono a formarsi nei suoi occhi e tirò rumorosamente su con il naso, cercando di asciugarle con la manica della camicia. Ben presto quell’accenno di lacrime si trasformò in un pianto a dirotto.  
Non ce la faceva più.   
Tutto lo stress accumulato in quei mesi di odio verso se stesso, diete folli e ritmo del sonno ancora più folle, unito alla confusione dovuta alla bizzarria della situazione in cui si era trovato, era infine riuscito a rompere gli argini e a trovare sfogo.  
     «Via, via! Piangere non risolve nulla!» esclamò il Signor Serratura, guardando impotente mentre le gigantesche gocce cadevano sul pavimento, accumulandosi in fretta.  
     «Lo so, ma non mi riesce di smettere!» uggiolò Jimin, cercando senza successo di placare il proprio pianto. Il livello dell’acqua saliva velocemente.  
     «Guarda, la bottiglia!» gorgogliò Serratura, ormai con l’acqua alla bocca, indicando con il pomello la bottiglia che galleggiava in quel mare di lacrime. «Presto, prendi la bottiglia!»  
Il ragazzo si affrettò ad afferrare la bottiglietta di cristallo e bevve ciò che rimaneva del suo contenuto in un unico sorso, rimpicciolendosi ad una velocità tale da fargli girare la testa. Cadde in acqua con tonfo sonoro e quando riemerse fece appena in tempo a raggiungere la bottiglia vuota e infilarvisi dentro prima che la corrente lo trasportasse attraverso il buco della serratura, oltre la porta che aveva tanto disperatamente cercato di superare.  
Galleggiò all’interno della bottiglia per diverso tempo prima di sentir cantare una voce in lontananza.

 

« _Oh, che bella vita fa il marinar_

_sempre a navigar quando infuria il mar_

_me ne infischio se nevischia_

_se c'è nebbia o il vento fischia_

_perché il tempo se ne infischia pure lui di me._ »

 

     «Junmyeon-hyung?» domandò a nessuno in particolare, assottigliando gli occhi nella speranza di vedere meglio attraverso la foschia. Ed eccolo là Junmyeon, munito di becco da dodo e parrucca bianca settecentesca che normalmente non gli aveva mai visto addosso, intento a navigare trasportato da uno strano assortimento di volatili.  
     «Ehi, di coppa ed altre espressioni marinaresche! Terra, per giove!» esclamò Junmyeon, togliendosi la pipa dalla bocca e additando in lontananza.  
     «Dove, Capitan Libeccio?» gracchiò uno dei suoi mozzi.  
     «Libeccio?» borbottò Jimin corrucciandosi. Era sicuro che di cognome facesse “Kim” che non era nemmeno lontanamente simile a “Libeccio”.  
     «Tre quarti a babordo! Pogate voi della ciurma e saremo in porto in men che non si dica!» rispose con sicurezza Jumyeon, ricominciando a cantare mentre la barca improvvisata si allontanava senza che nessuno udisse i richiami del povero Jimin.  
Vide passare un numero incredibile di animali acquatici e non durante la sua traversata, ma nessuno parve udire i suoi richiami; fu la corrente stessa a portare il ragazzo a riva, bagnato fino al midollo, lasciandolo steso a stella sulla sabbia bagnata a farsi calpestare occasionalmente da zampe di ogni tipo.  
Cosa diavolo stava succedendo? Perché improvvisamente correvano tutti?

 

_«Gira in tondo, sempre in tondo_

_asciugati anche tu_

_niente è più seccante_

_di una corsa in su e in giù_

_mara maratonda_

_testa in basso_

_gambe in su_

_non c'è stato inizio_

_e non ci fermeremo più_

_di correr_

_di saltar, calciar_

_di qua e di là_

_cominciò domani_

_l'altro ieri finirà_

_gira gira in tondo_

_c'è più gusto e sai perchè_

_non c'è mai nessuno che stia avanti_

_o che stia indietro_

_avanti gira in tondo_

_provaci anche tu_

_niente secca meglio_

_di una corsa in su e in giù!»_

 

Jumyeon era in piedi su una roccia, intento a cantare e scaldarsi davanti a un piccolo fuocherello. Attorno alla roccia un numeroso gruppo di animali di diverse specie correva a tempo con il suo canto, andando però in tutte le direzioni in modo disordinato.  
     «Ehi tu!» disse indicando Jimin, intento a rialzarsi, con la pipa. «Non ti seccherai mai in quel modo.»  
     «Seccarmi?» chiese il biondo, incredulo: si sentiva già fin troppo seccato, grazie tante.  
     «Devi correre con gli altri!» suggerì Junmyeon in tono confidenziale, rimboccando la pipa. «è la prima regola in una maratonda.»  
     «Maratonda?»   
Non fece in tempo a chiedere spiegazioni su tutta quella faccenda perché un’onda giunse da dietro le sue spalle e lo fece finire proprio in testa a uno dei partecipanti alla maratonda, un grosso merlo, che continuò a correre come se nulla fosse.  
     «è tardi! È tardi, è tardi! Ho fretta, è tardi!»  
     «Jungkook-ah!» esclamò Jimin, scorgendo l’amico con la coda dell’occhio e  vedendolo inoltrarsi nel bosco che dava direttamente sulla spiaggia. Si affrettò a scendere dalla testa del merlo e lo rincorse più velocemente che poteva.

     «Ehi ragazzi, attenti là! Non date calci a quel baccalà!» sentì la voce di Junmyeon farsi sempre più lieve mano a mano che si addentrava fra gli alberi e la sterpaglia, venendo accolto dal vitale silenzio del bosco. Com’era inevitabile in un posto così pieno di nascondigli, perse di vista Jungkook ben prima di raggiungerlo.  
     «Che si possa essere nascosto?» si chiese ad alta voce prima di sbuffare: perfetto, ora iniziava anche a parlare da solo. Iniziò a guardarsi attorno, sbirciando dietro ogni cespuglio e dentro ogni buco e finendo per trovarsi inaspettatamente faccia a faccia con Baekhyun e Chanyeol. I due erano vestiti allo stesso modo, con pantaloni rossi a vita alta, camicia gialla dal colletto bianco e un papillon azzurro cielo. Sulle loro teste spiccavano dei ridicolissimi cappellini rossi sormontati da una bandierina gialla.  
Jimin si avvicinò a loro con cautela, notando delle scritte sui loro colletti.  
     «Pincopanco…» lesse a mezza voce. «E Pancopinco!»  
     «Se ci credi burattini dovresti pagare per vederci!» gli fece notare Baekhyun, mettendosi le mani sui fianchi e arcuando un sopracciglio.  
     «E se ci credi persone viventi dovresti salutarci!» gli diede man forte Chanyeol, facendo altrettanto.   
I due si guardarono un istante l’un l’altro e fecero un risoluto cenno affermativo con il capo per poi alzare il dito indice e cinguettare in coro: «Questa è logica!»  
     «Hyung, noi ci conosciamo già!» disse Jimin, spostando lo guardo da uno all’altro. «E io sono di fretta!»       
     «Eh ma tu cominci alla rovescia! Eh già! La prima cosa da fare facendo conoscenza è:»

_«Stringi la man, piacere_

_-cere , -cere_

_lieto son io, piacere_

_e poi le presentazion!_

_Questa è l'educazion!»_

     «Ah è così?» chiese spazientito. «Bene allora! Mi chiamo Jimin e ora se non vi dispiace-» **  
** «Oh andartene non puoi!» cinguettò Baekhyun prendendolo sottobraccio.  
     «No, sei in visita da noi!» concordò Chanyeol, afferrandolo per l’altro braccio.  
     «Vuoi giocare a nascondarello?» propose quindi il primo.  
     «Vuoi assistere a un incontro di boxe?» si illuminò il secondo, saltellando eccitato. **  
**      «Vuoi fare un po’ di karaoke?» chiesero in coro, ora entrambi elettrizzati.  
     «Siete molto gentili, ma devo andarmene.» disse lentamente, con forzata gentilezza, svicolando fuori dalla loro stretta e cercando di superarli  
     «Perché?» chiese Baekhyun, sbarrandogli la strada.  
     «Perché sto seguendo Jungkook-ah!»  
     «Perché?» domandò Chanyeol, unendosi all’amico.  
     «Perché sono curioso di sapere dov’è diretto e di capire cosa sta succedendo!» spiegò, allontanandosi fra gli alberi.  
     «Ooooh è curioso!» canticchiò Baekhyun, scuotendo il capo con un sorrisetto furbo, parlando a voce abbastanza alta da farsi sentire bene dal biondo. «Anche le ostriche erano curiose, ti ricordi?»  
     «Già! E tu ti ricordi che fine hanno fatto?» chiese Chanyeol con la voce rotta dal pianto.  
     «Poverette!» uggiolarono in coro e Jimin si fermò. Chi erano le ostriche? Da quando era finito in quel posto senza senso nessuno sembra più essere se stesso…  
Un dubbio atroce si fece strada nella sua mente: e se le “ostriche” di cui parlavano gli hyung fossero state i suoi amici? Se fosse stato per questo che si era risvegliato solo? **  
**      «Perché, che fine hanno fatto le ostriche?» chiese allarmato, tornando sui propri passi.  
     «Oh non credo che ti interessi.» risposero in coro, iniziando ad allontanarsi con finta noncuranza.  
     «Ma sì invece!»  
     «Tu hai troppa, troppissima furia!» reiterarono i due, ancora inquietantemente sincronizzati.  
     «Forse posso concedervi qualche minuto.» cedette il biondo.  
     «Potresti? BENE!» esclamarono i due spingendolo a sedere su un tronco esattamente alle sue spalle.

     «Il tricheco e il carpentiere!» proclamò Chanyeol dopo essersi schiarito la voce. Diede quindi una gomitata a Baekhyun per passargli la parola. Lui gli lanciò un’occhiata truce.  
     «Ovvero: la storia delle ostrichette curiose!» terminò.

_«Splendeva il sol sull'ampio mar_

_pieno di volontà_

_volea far l'onde luccicar_

_raggiando in qua e in là_

_e ciò benché la notte ahimè_

_profonda fosse già._

_  
  
_ Una fonte di luce inaspettata apparve da qualche parte dietro ai due narratori che iniziarono a muovere le mani dietro ad una foglia gigantesca, creando ombre impossibilmente precise e realistiche: sembrava quasi di guardare un film! _  
  
  
_

_Andava il carpentiere_

_col tricheco a passeggiar_

_la spiaggia era vastissima_

_e di sabbia aveva un mar._

_"Signor Barone" disse il primo_

_"la sabbia non mi va_

_e in men che sia la portiam via_

_se lei mi dà una man".  
  
  
_

_Tricheco:  
Una mano? Uh, pff, brrrr!_

_E' giunta l'ora_

_\- fé il tricheco_

_Tricheco:  
ormai di chiacchierar_

_di cose buone da mangiar_

_di cavoli e di re!_

_di come il mare va in bollor_

_se i gatti san volar._

_Brindiamo allor, ma che lavor_

_siam cavoli o siam re!_

_  
  
_ Il tricheco infilò la testa in acqua e le ombre delle ostrichette apparirono sul fondo del mare. Jimin si sedette un poco più dritto, ormai tutto preso dalla storia.

_Oh, è festa ostrichette,_

_andiamo a passeggiar_

_giriamo un po', parliamo un po'_

_che più si può anelar._

_Carpentiere:_

_E magari_

_cogliendo l'occasion_

_faremo colazion_

_Ma scosse mamma ostrica_

_il capo ed ammiccò_

_sapeva che i molluschi_

_fanno gola anzichenò  
  
  
_

_Mamma ostrica:  
 Girar perché_

_sentite a me_

_restate qui_

_\- gridò  
  
  
_

_Tricheco:  
Certo, certo, è giusto ma, ah ah!_

_E' giunta l'ora, amiche care,_

_ormai di chiacchierar_

_di cappellini e di chiffon,_

_di cavoli e di re_

_di come il mare dà calor_

_se i gatti san volar_

_Orsù allegria, venite via,_

_coi cavoli e coi re._

_  
_ Le ostrichette balzarono in piedi e seguirono il Tricheco fuori dall’acqua, totalmente fiduciose e prese dalla musica. Danzavano e ridevano con innocenza, elettrizzate al pensiero di vedere il mondo asciutto e delle ore piacevoli che le aspettavano in compagnia di quel galante signore. Il tricheco le condusse in una taverna costruita dal carpentiere e Jimin arricciò il naso, sicuro di cosa sarebbe successo di lì a breve. _  
  
  
_

_Tricheco._

_Uhm, ed or... vediamo un po'._

_Ah, del pan tostato_

_è quello che ci vuol!  
  
  
_

_Carpentiere:  
E del limon ci vuol,_

_e un po' di pepe no?_

_  
Tricheco:  
Oh sì, ottima idea,_

_è ora di pranzar!_

_E ora siete pronte, ostrichette?_

_La festa incominciam!  
  
_

_Ostrichette:  
Festa?  
  
_

_Tricheco:  
Sì, amiche care,_

_è tempo ormai di fare colazion!  
  
  
_

_Carpentiere:  
E pepe e un po' di senape_

_e succo di limon!_

_Mischiamo tutto insieme_

_in una salsa inver da re._

_Godiam alfin che bel festin…_

_pei cavoli e pei re!  
  
  
_

_Tricheco:  
Oh, io sono commosso..._

_  
  
_ Singhiozzò il Tricheco, asciugandosi i baffoni con un tovagliolo. _  
  
_

_oh, scusatemi!_

_Voi non saprete mai_

_qual gioia è il vostro incontro_

_e l’ho gustato assai!  
  
_

_Carpentiere:  
Ostrichette? Ostrichette?  
  
  
_

_Ma non ci fu risposta a “Ostrichetta!”_

_e non c'è da stupir_

_perché le avea mangiate tutte_

_ahimè!  
  
  
_

_Tricheco:  
E' giunta l'ora!_

_  
  
_ Il tricheco scappò via il più velocemente possibile inseguito da un furibondo Carpentiere armato di martello, ben deciso a fargliela pagare per l’ingiustizia subita. I due si rincorsero avanti e indietro per la spiaggia dorata, giorno e notte e non è dato sapere come finì quell’inseguimento.   
La foglia venne rimossa e le ombre sparirono.  


_Pei cavoli e pei re!_

_Fine!»_

Jimin si ritrovò a tirare un sospiro di sollievo; ormai era sicuro che le ostrichette non potessero essere i suoi amici. Perché? Beh, forse qualcuno avrebbe potuto mangiare Yoongi-hyung, piccino com’era, ma Namjoon-hyung era di certo troppo alto per venir mangiato!  
Per un secondo lo sfiorò il pensiero che il suo senso logico stesse risentendo dell’influenza di quel posto, ma lo allontanò in fretta.  
     «è una storia molto triste» commentò. Quelle povere ostrichette innocenti non avevano avuto scampo: erano andate danzando verso la loro fine.  
     «Già! Ma insegna mooolte cose!» replicarono i due all’unisono.  
     «Oh, cose utilissime! Forse per le ostriche.» fece notare il biondo con un sorriso.  
     «Ma anche per te!» insistette Chanyeol.  
     «Per me?» domandò sorpreso.  
     «Le parole degli estranei possono essere tinte da secondi fini!» annunciò il più alto dei due.  
     «Non lasciare che influenzino le tue decisioni.» aggiunse Baekhyun, lo sguardo improvvisamente serio. Per un attimo gli sembrò di vedere una traccia di tristezza nei suoi occhi.  
     «Secondo numero!» esclamarono i due in coro, all’improvviso, spaventandolo non poco.  
     «M-ma veramente io…»

 

_«Il fanciullo diceva_

_al nonnetto "Orsù_

_ormai vecchio e canuto sei tu_

_ma ancora ti metti col capo all'ingiù_

_oramai non lo devi far più, mai più,_

_all'età che tu hai non va più!" »_

Iniziò a cantare Baekhyun mentre Chanyeol si occupava di recitare la parte del nonnetto, tremando e fingendo di appoggiare il proprio peso su un bastone inesistente; erano completamente presi e Jimin vide nella loro distrazione la propria opportunità per svignarsela alla chetichella. Attento a non farsi notare, scavalcò il tronco su cui era seduto, si allontanò senza far rumore, udendo le loro voci ancora per lungo tempo dopo averli persi di vista.

 

_«Gli rispose il nonnetto_

_"Ma adesso che so che cervello non ho_

_beh... io lo fo e lo rifò e lo rifò_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah ah_

_ah ah ah ah ah ah ah!"»_

 

Proseguì attraverso gli alberi per quelle che gli parvero ore, ma Jimin era deciso a trovare la strada per uscire da quello stupido bosco. La sua testardaggine venne premiata: ad un certo punto, superate due querce tanto grosse che due persone non sarebbero bastate per abbracciarne il tronco, si ritrovò davanti ad una casetta dal tetto di paglia, costruita poco lontano dal limitare della macchia da cui era appena sbucato.  
Forse qualcuno all’interno della casa avrebbe potuto dargli un’idea di dov’era o di dove poteva trovare Jungkook.  
     «Marianna!» sentì urlare dall’interno, una volta raggiunto il cancelletto di legno. La voce familiare lo fece aprire in un sorriso.  
     «Oh benedetta donzella, dove può averli messi?!» continuò la voce prima che Jungkook aprisse di botto le persiane di una finestra. «Marianna! MARIANNISSIMA!»  
«Forza che ho fretta, c’è gente che aspetta!» borbottò il bruno, raggiungendo la porta e uscendo in tutta fretta, superandolo senza quasi guardarlo. «Oh povero me!»  
     «Jungkook-ah!» esclamò lamentoso Jimin, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
Il ragazzo-coniglio tornò prontamente indietro, una mano impegnata a sistemarsi gli occhiali e l’altra a reggere una tromba dorata.  
     «Via, Marianna! Che stai facendo qui fuori?»

Ma stava parlando con _lui_?  
     «Marianna…?»

     «Non far qualcosa, stai ferma lì!» lo rimbrottò il maknae, saltandogli attorno. «No,no, cioè, và! Vai a prendermi i guanti: è tardi!»

     «Ma è tardi per cosa?!» sbottò il biondo esasperato, tentato di tirargli un pugno.

     «I guanti!» insistette Jungkook, suonandogli la tromba in faccia. «Subito! Hai sentito?!»  
Jimin si coprì le orecchie, entrando velocemente dentro la casa e decidendo che fosse meglio assecondarlo per non rischiare di vederlo scappare di nuovo. Certo, lo chiamava Marianna, ma almeno non doveva più rincorrerlo per mari e boschi.  
Iniziò ad esplorare la casa, tutta decorata a conigli e carote, cercando i guanti scomparsi.  
     «Se io fossi un cretino, dove metterei i miei stupidi guanti?» si chiese ad alta voce, irritato, frugando di cassetto in cassetto e finendo per trovare un grazioso contenitore pieno di biscotti.  
Si rese conto di avere una fame da lupi.  
Guardò i dolcetti con aria circospetta prima di cedere e prenderne uno la cui glassa diceva “ _serviti!_ ”. Di certo non erano gli stessi biscotti di cui aveva già subito gli effetti prima, no? **  
** Fece in tempo a dargli un unico morso prima che il suo corpo prendesse a crescere lentamente.  
     «Oh no! Non di nuovo!» gemette, infilando le braccia fuori dalle finestre e le gambe dalle porte per evitare di rompersele con la pressione; era diventato talmente grande che poteva indossare la casa del Bianconiglio come vestito. Lo sentì suonare la tromba in allarme e correre a cercare aiuto.  
     «Oh cielo.» brontolò il biondo, aprendo la finestra davanti a sé in modo da poter sbirciare cosa accadeva all’esterno.

     «Un mostro! Un mostrissimo in casa! Capitan Libeccio!»  
     «Oh amico mio non preoccuparti!» stava dicendo Junmyeon, camminando con calma verso la casa e sussultando nel vedere le gambe e le braccia di Jimin sbucare a fatica dalla struttura.

     «Per Giove!» esclamò, strabuzzando gli occhi e lisciandosi le pieghe sulla giacca viola. Si avvicinò e batté gentilmente la pipa su una delle scarpe di Jimin.  
     «Impressionante! Ma io ho già un piano strategico.»

     «Menomale, hyung!» sospirò sollevato Jimin.

     «Lo spazzeremo via dal camino. Ci vuole uno spazzacamino con una scala!» spiegò Junmyeon, indicando Sehun, che stava passando davanti alla casa fischiettando, con la scala in spalla e una scopa in mano, una guancia sporca di fuliggine. Ci mise un attimo a notare il colorito vagamente verdastro della sua pelle e la lunga coda di lucertola che ondeggiava alle sue spalle.  
     «Oh Biagio! Biagio Lucertola!» disse concitato Jungkook, saltellando verso Sehun e prendendolo per mano, tirandolo attraverso il giardino fino alla casa. «Ci serve uno spazzolino con una cavola! Un pazzo scalino! Un p- p-puoi aiutarci?»  
     «Lu-certo, eccellenza!» sorrise Sehun.  
     «Sei mai sceso giù per un camino?» chiese Junmyeon, sistemandogli la scala.  
     «Lu-certo, eccellenza! Sono sceso in più camini io-»  
     «Splendido! Allora scendi giù per questo camino e tira fuori il mostro!» lo istruì, guardandolo salire e fermarsi a metà strada.  
     «Mostro?» sbirciò nella finestra e Jimin gli sorrise speranzoso.   
Sehun cercò di scappare, strillando come un’aquila.  
Junmyeon riuscì a riacciuffarlo con non poca fatica e lo prese letteralmente in braccio, portandolo su per la scala di persona.  
     «Diventerai un eroe!»  
     «… Sul serrrrrio?»  
     «Lu-certo! Questo si che è fegato!» confermò Jumyeon, spingendolo dentro il camino e facendo alzare un polverone all’interno della casa; Jimin cercò di trattenersi con tutte le sue forze, ma ad un certo punto cedette e starnutì. Sehun venne sparato in aria e, con orrore del biondo, sparì alla vista.  
     «Beh.» commentò Junmyeon, guardando la scia di fuliggine lasciata dalla lucertola sparire nel cielo. «Biagio ha disertato.»  
     «Ho ucciso Sehun-hyung.» mormorò Jimin, orripilato.   
     «Forse dovremmo provare con un rimedio più energico.» ragionò Junmyeon come se nulla fosse, accendendosi la pipa con un fiammifero. Guardò la fiamma per un istante e si illuminò a giorno, il becco fremente. «Daremo fuoco alla casa!»

     «NO!» strillarono Jimin e Jungkook contemporaneamente, per motivi piuttosto diversi, ma Junmyeon iniziò a recuperare tutto il legno a disposizione, canticchiando.

_Lo voglio affumicar_

_così dovrà sloggiar_

_un po' di legna prenderò_

_con questo il fuoco accenderò._

_Faremo un bel falò_

_e il mostro scaccerò._

    «No, no!» squittì Jungkook, saltando avanti e indietro alle sue calcagna nel tentativo di salvare il suo prezioso mobilio.

_Il naso gli bruciam_

_i piedi gli arrostiam_

_e lì per lì gli dimostriam_

_che mostri qui non tolleriam._

_Noi non avrem pietà_

_col fuoco sloggerà_

_Col fuoco sloggerà!_

**  
  
**      «Vogliono bruciarmi sul serio!»   
Jimin si guardò attorno, cercando di ignorare il leggero fumo che cominciava a salire dalla pula di legno creata fuori dalla casa. Lo sguardo gli cadde sull’orto rigoglioso accanto alla casa: forse se avesse mangiato qualcosa sarebbe tornato piccolo! Era plausibile, no? E comunque, se fosse cresciuto ancora avrebbe distrutto la casa, liberandosi.  
Afferrò quindi una carota e le diede un bel morso.  
L’effetto fu istantaneo e in un attimo fu ancora più piccolo di quanto non fosse prima, talmente tanto che riuscì a uscire dalla casa da sotto la porta, appena in tempo per vedere Jungkook controllare l’ora sul suo orologio da taschino e schizzare via. Junmyeon, nel frattempo, era ancora tutto concentrato ad appiccare il fuoco e non si era accorto di nulla.  
     «Ah, ragazzo! Hai un fiammifero?» gli chiese infatti e Jimin rispose che no, sfortunatamente non lo aveva, prima di affrettarsi dietro al Bianconiglio.  
     «JUNGKOOK ASPETTA!»  
     «Non c’è collaborazione, nessuna collaborazione.» commentò Junmyeon con uno sbuffo.

 

❖

 

 

  
Jimin correva, correva a perdifiato in mezzo all’erba alta il doppio di lui, ma com’era inevitabile perse le tracce di Jungkook.  
     «Non lo raggiungerò mai finché resto così piccolo. Già sarebbe difficile se fossi della mia statura…» sospirò, guardandosi attorno. Era finito in una specie di radura colma di fiori e farfalle. Ne guardò una con più attenzione e si rese conto che le sue ali sembravano fette di pane imburrato.  
     «Che strane farfalle…»   
     «Vuoi dire _panfarfalle_!»  
Chi diavolo aveva parlato? Si guardò attorno ma a parte una grande quantità di fiori non vedeva altro. Gli passò accanto a una libellula a forma di cavallino a dondolo e quasi timidamente tentò: «Una… _cavallibellula_?»

     «Una _dondolibellula_!» venne corretto di nuovo, ma stavolta riuscì a distinguere la provenienza della voce: una Rosa Rossa.  
     «Assurdo, i fiori non parlano…»  
     «Ma certo che parliamo.»  
     «Se c’è qualcuno a cui valga la pena di parlare.» sottolineò un Iris.  
     «O quasi.» aggiunse ridacchiando una Margherita. Jimin si sentì arrossire, mortificato: stava forse cercando di dirgli che lui non valeva completamente la pena?  
     «E cantiamo, anche!» esclamò un gruppetto di violette colorate, distraendolo.  
     «Davvero?»  
     «Oh sì! Ti piacerebbe sentire “Tulipanella”?»  
     «O “Il Paese delle Campanelle?”»  
Ogni fiore voleva dire la propria e Jimin era così affascinato che avrebbe ascoltato volentieri ognuna di quelle canzoni, ma la Rosa Rossa prese in mano la situazione.   
     «Ragazzi! Canteremo “Nel meriggio d’oro.”» decise. «Riguarda tutti noi.»  
Jimin si sedette su una foglia curiosamente simile ad una poltroncina:

_Là che panfarfalle e dei tulipani_

_scambian baci sotto il girasol,_

_suonan le campanule a distesa_

_nel bel del meriggio d’or._

_Nelle nuvole son già gli asfodeli_

_e le viole cantano di cuor,_

_bocca a bocca di leone i gigli_

_sboccian nel meriggio d’or._

_Sono i bruchi cane e gatto_

_ha la gotta il millepiè,_

_ma le margherite per amor si lasciano_

_sfoglia-a-ar._

_Imparar puoi tante cose dai fiori_

_che di grazia sempre ricchi son for_

_son felici in primavera i cuori,_

_quanti, nel bel meriggio d’or._

_Vieni nel bel meriggio d’oro_

_nel meriggio d’or._ **  
  
** Jimin fu costretto ad alzarsi, tirato gentilmente dalle panfarfalle; lo spinsero in mezzo al boschetto di violette e lui si schiarì la voce, unendosi al canto dei fiori con la propria voce dolce e melodiosa.

_Imparar puoi tante cose dai fiori_

_che di grazia sempre ricchi_

_son felici in primavera i cuori_

_aaaaaahhhh..._

_Vieni nel bel meriggio d’or._ **  
  
**

**  
**      «è meravigliosa.» ammise Jimin, battendo piano le mani.  
     «Grazie, caro.» disse la Rosa, fiera, facendogli una carezza con una foglia morbida morbida.  
     «Da che giardino vieni?» chiese la Margherita, lisciandosi i petali candidi.  
     «Oh io non vengo da nessun giardino…»  
     «Credete che sia un fiore selvatico?!» proseguì la Margherita.  
     «Oh no! Non sono un fiore selvatico!»  
     «A quale specie appartieni, caro?»  
     «Suppongo che lo chiamereste genere umano: Jimin!»  
     «Hai mai visto un Jimin con un bocciolo come quello?» lo derise la Margherita.  
     «Ora che ci penso, hai mai visto un Jimin?» le diede man forte l’Iris con tono snob.  
     «Guarda che strani petali!»  
     «Non profuma nemmeno.»  
     «E hai visto quegli steli?»  
     «Quegli stecchi vorrai dire!»  
     «Ma io non sono un fiore!» protestò Jimin, facendosi piccolo piccolo.  
     «Hah! Lo sapevo!» esclamò l’iris, trionfante. «Nient’altro che comunissima _erbaccia_.»  
     «Io non sono erbaccia!» esclamò indignato, sentendo lo stomaco annodarsi.  
_Guardatelo, non c’entra nulla con gli altri.  
Tu quello lo chiami idol?  
Io lo caccerei dal gruppo._  
Scosse il capo, cercando di zittire il proprio cervello.  
     «Vai via!»  
     «Questa non è aiuola per te!»  
Le voci dei fiori, che prima gli erano parse tanto dolci, si erano fatte stridule e cattive mentre ogni foglia si allungava per spintonarlo lontano dalla piccola radura, di nuovo in mezzo all’erba alta.  
Sentì gli occhi farsi lucidi e si lasciò i fiori alle spalle, ricominciando ad arrancare alla cieca con il cuore pesante, finché non vide qualcosa di strano svolazzare in cielo: delle piccole nuvole di fumo colorato a forma di… vocali? E se proprio si concentrava il più possibile era certo di poter udire una voce.  
     «Speriamo che, chiunque sia, sia più gentile di quegli stupidi fiori.» mormorò tra sé, avanzando fino a trovare la fonte del fumo.  
Il cuore gli si riempì di gioia.  
     «Namjoonie-hyung!» esclamò, facendosi vicino. Il leader era tutto vestito di blu e la sua stessa pelle era di una strana sfumatura azzurrognola. Era comodamente seduto su di un fungo e aspirava da un narghilè di bronzo, soffiando vocali di colori diversi.  
     «Cosa esser tu?» chiese Namjoon, non appena Jimin si fu fatto abbastanza vicino.  
     «Eh? Sono Jimin! Nemmeno tu mi riconosci?» domandò scoraggiato, incurvando le spalle.  
Namjoon lo guardò per un lungo istante, uno strano luccichio nei suoi occhi, incredibilmente simile a quello che aveva visto in quelli di Baekhyun ore – o giorni – prima.  
     «Cosa esser tu?» chiese nuovamente.  
     «Non lo so più nemmeno io.» ammise Jimin, sedendosi su un fungo più piccolo e guardandosi le mani.  
     «Io sono un’incognita. Per ora Brucaliffo.» riprese Namjoon, soffiandogli del fumo addosso. «Ma tu… chi sei tu?»  
     «Che confusione… sembra un rebus.»  
     «E allora scioglilo.» commentò Namjoon con un piccolo sorriso. «Cosa sei tu? Chi sei tu?»  
     «Io sono Park Jimin.» rispose esitante, continuando quando vide lo sguardo incoraggiante del Leader.  
     «Sono un ballerino. Un cantante. Sono…»  
     «Sei…?»  
     «Sono una persona?»  
     «Sei ciò che tu decidi di essere.» disse Namjoon, soffiando una nuvola di fumo arancione.«Sei tu a definirti, non le aspettative altrui.»  
Il biondo annuì lentamente e Namjoon soffiò una gigantesca nuvola di fumo colorato; quando questa sparì, il narghilè era abbandonato.  
      «Ah a proposito, una lato ti fa diventare più grande e l’altro lato ti fa diventare più piccolo!» disse una voce sopra la sua testa. Namjoon aveva delle grandi ali da farfalla, azzurre come il cielo in estate, e stava indicando il fungo su cui era seduto fino a poco prima.  
      «Hyung! Aspetta!» gridò Jimin, ma in pochi istanti il leader era già lontano.  
Tipico suo, comunque, fare un discorso filosofico e poi scappare.  
Il biondo prese due pezzi dal fungo e diede una leccatina a uno dei due, tornando della statura giusta, forse un paio di centimetri più alto del solito – cosa che gli faceva solamente piacere.  
Rimise i due pezzi di fungo al loro posto, in caso servissero a qualcun altro, e riprese il cammino.   
  
Gli alberi erano cosparsi di cartelli, nessuno con un’indicazione precisa. Recavano tutti scritte come “di qua!”, “su”, “prosegui”, ma nessuno che dicesse cosa c’era di qua, su o proseguendo.  
     «Dove dovrò andare?» si chiese a voce alta, girando su se stesso.  
Una voce annoiata prese a canticchiare dall’alto, fra le chiome degli alberi.

  
  
«Di qua, di su,  
di giù, di là!  
La luna  
sorge all’olimon…»

  
  
     «Perduto qualcosa?» domandò la stessa voce, interrompendo la canzone. Jimin alzò gli occhi.

     «Yoongi-hyung…?» l’ultima volta che lo aveva visto Yoongi non aveva una coda vaporosa viola e rosa e neppure orecchie da gatto, ma oramai era difficile che qualcosa lo sorprendesse.  
     «Sono uno Stregatto.» chiarì lui, guardandosi le unghie e dondolando la coda con aria piuttosto disinteressata. «Uno Stregatto astratto.»  
Jimin guardò con orrore la sua coda iniziare a svanire e si affrettò a chiamarlo.  
     «Aspetta, hyung!»  
Yoongi arcuò un sopracciglio, segno che gli stava prestando la propria attenzione.  
     «Almeno dimmi che strada devo prendere!» lo implorò quasi.  
     «Beh.» iniziò lo Stregatto, iniziando a svolazzare a pochi centimetri dal ramo, non stava proprio volando, pareva più che galleggiasse. «Tutto dipende da dove vuoi andare.  
Fantastico, altri discorsi filosofici.  
     «Se vuoi proprio saperlo, è andato da quella parte.» aggiunse indicandogli un viottolo polveroso.  
     «Chi?»  
     «Il Bianconiglio.» rispose in tono ovvio.  
Jimin si illuminò: Jungkook probabilmente era l’unico che poteva raggiungere dato che namjoon adesso aveva le ali, Yoongi poteva sparire a piacimento e gli altri erano ancora dispersi. «Davvero?»  
     «Davvero cosa?» domandò Yoongi con un sorrisetto.  
     «è andato di là?»  
     «Ma chi?» il sorrisetto diventò un ghigno.  
     «Il coniglio bianco!» sbottò Jimin.   
     «Quale coniglio?»  
Il biondo digrignò i denti.   
«Sai star dritto sulla testa, tu?»  
Jimin emise un lamento frustrato.  
«Comunque.» riprese Yoongi. «Se io cercassi un coniglio, andrei a chiedere al Cappellaio Matto. Oppure al Leprotto Bisestile. Però guarda che gli mancano diversi venerdì!»  
«Ma io non voglio andare in mezzo ai matti!»  
«Non puoi farci niente: sono quasi tutti matti qui.» lo Stregatto gli fece l’occhiolino e così com’era apparso svanì tutto d’un tratto.  
Con un sospiro sconsolato, Jimin imboccò il vialetto indicato da Yoongi.  


❖

 

  
  
La musica si sentiva sin da dentro il bosco, quindi Jimin non fu stupito più di tanto quando raggiunse una casetta in mezzo al bosco. Il giardino era decorato a festa e lui si fece vicino con cautela, sbirciando oltre il cancelletto di legno.  
Vedere chi stava festeggiando, però, lo stupì eccome: Taehyung, Hoseok e Minseok erano seduti attorno a un lungo tavolo apparecchiato con quelle che parevano centinaia di tazzine tutte provenienti da servizi diversi e le teiere suonavano, fischiando a tempo. Taehyung indossava un grosso cappello verde bosco e un papillon azzurro che stonava terribilmente con la giacca verde marcio; Hoseok aveva un paio di grosse orecchie da lepre che gli sbucavano dalla testa e agitava una tazza di tè continuando a bagnare la propria giacca arancione senza però farci caso. Minseok, infine, sfoggiava delle rotondissime orecchie da topo e una chiassosa giacca fucsia.  
  


_Che sia il consenso unanime_

_se ostacolo non c'è:_

_un buon non-compleanno,_

_un buon non-compleanno,_

_un buon non-compleanno per noi!  
Un buon non-compleanno_

_a me!_

_A chi?_

_A me!_

_Oh, a te!_

_Un buon non-compleanno a te!_

_A me?_

_Sì, a te!_

_Oh, a me!_

_Brindiamo tutti insieme_

_con un altro po' di tè…_

_e tanti tanti auguri_

_a te!_

  
Jimin si fece vicino con un grosso sorriso, ma subito Taehyung e Hoseok saltarono in piedi. «Non c’è posto!»  
     «Non c’è posto!»  
     «Ma mi sembra che qui sia pieno di posti vuoti!» replicò Jimin, che ormai ne aveva abbastanza di vedersi trattare a quel modo dai suoi amici, matti o non matti che fossero.  
     «Ma non è corretto sedersi senza essere stati invitati!»  
     «Ma-» il ragazzo prese un lungo respiro, massaggiandosi una tempia. «Sono molto dispiaciuto, ma la vostra canzone mi è piaciuta così tanto che non ho potuto fare a meno di entrare. Non volevo interrompere la festa di compleanno.»  
     «Ma che simpatico ragazzo!» sospirò Taehyung, aprendosi in un sorriso. «Nessuno ci fa mai un complimento.» **  
**      «Vuoi una tazza di tè?» chiese entusiasta Hoseok, inclinando una teiera, da cui uscirono il tè ma anche la tazzina, il piattino, lo zucchero e il cucchiaino.  
Jimin ormai non ebbe nemmeno la tentazione di farsi delle domande.  
«Il nostro è un non-compleanno!» chiarì Minseok.  
All’espressione perplessa di Jimin, Hoseok decise di prendere in mano la situazione. «Molto semplice: trenta dì conta novem- no. Né di vene né di marte non ci sto! Se tu hai un compleanno hai anche…» si interruppe e intrecciò le lunghe orecchie beige, ridacchiando. «Non sa cos’è un non-compleanno!»  
«Che ignaro!» commentò Taehyung, unendosi alla risata mentre le teiere ricominciavano a suonare.

_Noi tutti abbiam un compleanno_

_Ogni anno_

_Ed uno solo all'anno ahimè ce n'è_

_Ah, ma ci son trecen-64 non compleanni_

_E questi preferiamo festeggiar!_ **  
  
**

Assurdo. Semplicemente assurdo. Jimin si ritrovò a sorridere.  
«Ma allora oggi è anche il mio non-compleanno!»

«Sul serio?» chiese Minseok.

«Oh com'è piccolo il mondo!» sospirò Taehyung, affascinato.

Hoseok ridacchiò. «In questo caso...»

 

_Un buon non-compleanno_

_Per me?_

_Per te_

_Un buon non-compleanno_

_A me?_

_A te_

_Or spegni la candela_

_E rallegrati perché_

_Un buon non compleanno_

_A te!_ **  
  
  
**

Minseok sbadigliò piano, appoggiandosi al tavolo con il gomito e scivolando lentamente finoa ad appoggiarvi il viso.

**  
  
** _Batti gli occhi, piccioncino_

_vien Toperchio salta e vai_

_sopra il mondo volerai_

_zucchi zucchi tipitin_

 

 

«Allora stavi dicen- CAMBIAR!» strillò Taehyung, togliendo la tazza a jimin prima che potesse bere anche solo mezzo sorso. Hoseok si allungò, prendendola e lanciandola alle proprie spalle, dove atterrò a terra con un gran frastuono di cocci.  
     «Ma non l’avevo nemmeno-  
     «Un altro tè più in là, quell’altro tè più in là!» canticchiò Hobi, spingendolo di sedia in sedia per farlo spostare finché non si reputò soddisfatto dei loro nuovi posti.  
     «Gradiresti un’altra tazza di tè?» chiese quindi Taehyung, riempiendo altre due tazze e inondandone una con lo zucchero, al punto che assorbi tutto il liquido.  
     «Se non ne ho avuto affatto come faccio a volerne di più?» borbottò il biondo, afferrando la tazza piena di zucchero senza accorgersene e allontanandola con una smorfia e uno starnuto quando lo zucchero ammonticchiato gli finì anche nel naso.   
     «Si può sempre volere più di niente.» gli disse Taehyung con espressione seria. «Dovresti sempre volere più di niente!»  
     «CAMBIAR!» strillò Hoseok e di nuovo Jimin si vide togliere la tazza dalle mani. Con uno sbuffo si alzò in piedi.   
     «Aveva ragione lo Stregatto.»  
     «Ga-gatto?!» gridò Minseok, alzandosi e inziando a correre attorno al tavolo, travolgendo sedie e povere teiere. Taehyung e Hoseok lo placcarono, bloccandolo su una sedia.  
     «La marmellata! La marmellata! Mettigliela sul naso!»  
Colto alla sprovvista, Jimin afferrò il vasetto di marmellata di ciliegie accanto a lui e ne spalmò un poco sul naso di Minseok, guardandolo afflosciarsi contro lo schienale.  
     «Hai visto cos’hai fatto?» lo accusò Hobi, incrociando le braccia al petto.  
     «Spero tu sia soddisfatto!» gli diede man forte Taehyung e Jimin esplose. Sbattè la mano sul tavolo con forza, facendo saltare i due per la sopresa.  
     «Adesso basta! è ora che-»  
     «Che ora è? Che ora è? Chi sa che ora è?» lo interruppe Hoseok.  
     «è tardi assai!» intervenne Jungkook, affannato, entrando dal cancello. «Sono in ritardo, in arci-ritardissimo!»  
     «Eh certo che sei in ritardo!» esclamò Taehyung, togliendogli di mano l’orologio e inzuppandolo in una tazza di tè sotto lo sguardo orripilato di Jungkook. «Questo cipollone è esattamente due giorni indietro!»  
     «Due giorni indietro?»  
     «Bisogna guardarci dentro!» decise il Cappellaio, aprendo l’oggetto con una botta e iniziando a cospargerlo di burro.  
     «Il mio orologio!» ringhiò il Bianconiglio, assottigliando gli occhi.  
Hoseok ci versò un po’ di tè sopra mentre Tae aggiungeva una generosa dose di marmellata, giusto per star sicuri. Chiusero l’oggetto e lo fecero ripartire, ma il povero orologio prese a saltare di qua e di là, totalmente impazzito, mentre Jimin cercava di trattenere Jungkook per le braccia per evitare un duplice omicidio.  
     «C’è un solo modo per fermare un orologio pazzo!» sentenziò Hobi e, preso un grosso martello di legno, ridusse l’oggetto ad un mucchietto di molle e vivande.  
Il maknae guardò i resti del proprio orologio e Jimin era certo che se non fosse stato così tanto in ritardo si sarebbe fermato a fare i due folli in poltiglia; invece strinse i pugni e borbottando improperi e minacce a mezza voce uscì dal giardino zompettando a passo di carica.  
     «Jungkook-ah!» lo richiamò il biondo, correndogli dietro per l’ennesima volta. Quando si rese conto che il Bianconiglio era già scomparso decise di averne avuto abbastanza.  
Cosa gli importava, in fondo? Jungkook non faceva che scappare, Namjoon era volato via, Yoongi era scomparso e Taehyung e Hoseok non solo erano matti da legare, ma ce l’avevano anche con lui! Come Minseok probabilmente, del resto. Senza contare che Junmyeon gli aveva quasi dato fuoco e che probabilmente aveva ucciso Sehun.  
Ebbe un brivido a quel pensiero: no certamente stava bene. In un posto bizzarro come quello essere lanciati in aria da uno starnuto gigante probabilmente non era che una bazzecola.  
A questo punto aveva quasi paura di incontrare Seokjin.  
Tutto ciò che voleva era tornare a casa.  
Prese la prima direzione che gli venne in mente, sforzandosi di ignorare tutte le strane creature che gli capitava di incrociare mano a mano che gli alberi si facevano fitti: non aveva più tempo per quelle assurdità! Ma il bosco era sempre più buio e iniziava a fare freddo.  
«Maledizione.» mormorò, guardandosi alla disperata ricerca di qualche punto di riferimento, ed eccoli: una serie di cartelli a pochi passi da lui.  
     «”Non calpestare i palmi pedoni.”» lesse piano e la sua voce risuonò più tetra che mai nell’aria immobile. «I palmi pedoni?»  
Un gruppetto di creaturine simili a fiori con le gambe saltò su dal terreno e, dopo avergli corso attorno come per attirare la sua attenzione, presero a camminare sistemandosi in una formazione a freccia. Indicavano un sentiero di cui non si era accorto.  
«Sia lodato il cielo!» esclamò, affrettandosi lungo la stradina di terriccio rosso.  
Stava correndo da diversi minuti quando il sentiero semplicemente si interruppe. Così, in mezzo al nulla.  
«Non tornerò mai più a casa.» realizzò, guardandosi attorno. Si sedette a terra, esattamente dove terminava la strada in cui aveva riposto tutte le sue speranze.  
Cosa avrebbe fatto ora? Sarebbe stato impossibile ritrovare la strada da cui era venuto, o anche qualsiasi altra strada a dire il vero.  
Si portò le ginocchia al petto, posandovi sopra la fronte con un sospiro tremulo; tutto questo perché aveva cercato di seguire il Bianconiglio. Ma non era sempre così d’altronde? Non era costantemente in corsa per seguire qualcuno o qualcosa? I suoi amici e colleghi, le aspettative del pubblico, le sue stesse aspettative… aveva alzato così tanto la barra che adesso si ritrovava ad annaspare e a combattere contro sé stesso costantemente.  
Aveva iniziato a odiarsi.  
  
“ _Cosa sei tu?_ ” gli aveva chiesto il Brucaliffo e lui aveva risposto parlando della propria carriera ancora prima di dire “umano”.  
Una risposta semplice che però conteneva una verità che si era negato poco a poco, trasformandosi nell’ombra di se stesso: era umano. Non poteva essere perfetto, per quanto lo desiderasse, nessuno poteva.  
Nessuno era perfetto, ognuno aveva demoni e difetti.  
“ _Devi sempre volere più di niente_ ” aveva detto il Cappellaio. Non si era concesso alcun margine di errore ed era arrivato a considerarsi immeritevole perché, ovviamente, di errori non poteva non farne. Pensava di non meritare nulla: l’amore delle persone care, dei fan, persino le cose fondamentali come il sonno e il cibo.  
“ _Le parole degli estranei possono essere tinte di secondi fini. Non lasciare che influenzino le tue decisioni._ ” Anche Baekhyun e Chanyeol avevano colpito dei nervi scoperti.   
Non era esattamente quello che aveva fatto? Aveva lasciato che il giudizio negativo di un mucchio di estranei invidiosi gli strappasse tutta la sicurezza e la fiducia che aveva in se stesso.  
“ _Tutto dipende da dove vuoi andare._ ”

La voce canticchiante di Yoongi lo fece balzare in piedi in un attimo.  
«Hyung! Sei tu?!»  
Lo Stregatto era steso fra i rami di un grosso albero secco, con un largo sorriso sulle labbra sottili.  
«E chi ti aspettavi? Il Bianconiglio?»  
«No! Voglio solo tornare a casa!» esclamò accorato. «Ma non riesco a trovare la mia strada!»  
«Certo che non trovi la tua strada.» commentò il maggiore, intrecciando le dita sotto al mento. «Vedi, qui tutte le strade sono le strade della regina.»  
«Ma io non incontrato nessuna regina…»  
«Oh ma allora DEVI incontrarla! Andrà matta per te, semplicemente matta.»  
A Jimin non piacque il modo in cui Yoongi insisté sulla parola “matta.” Allungò la coda e abbassò un ramo, che fece aprire una porta direttamente nel tronco dell’albero. Al di là poteva vedere un labirinto di cespugli verde brillante; lo Stregatto gli fece cenno di andare avanti e svanì.

  
  
❖

  
  
  
Poteva sentire cantare e si chiese se in qualche modo la cosa avesse a che fare con la sua professione o se semplicemente in quel mondo si cantasse sempre così tanto.

 

_Rosse le pitturiam_

_le rose noi verniciam_

_non c'è che dir, non c'è che far_

_la tinta dobbiam dar_

_adesso né più né men_

_di rosso le tingerem_

**  
  
** Jimin trovò un passaggio in una siepe e si ritrovò davanti a una scena alquanto strana: tre carte – Asso, Due e Tre di cuori – erano intente a dipingere di rosso le rose del giardino, muovendosi di alberello in alberello con secchi e pennelli.

_Rosse noi le tingiam_

_ma quanto ahimè soffriam_

_perchè sappiam che al più doman_

_le rose moriran_

_oh! Noooo!_

_Eppure noi insistiam_

_rosse le verniciam_

_oh oh oh oh_

_oh oh oh oh_

_Rosse noi le tingiam_

_le rose noi pitturiam  
  
  
  
_

«Ma signor Tre vorrei saper se un buon motivo c'è.» domandò Jimin, inserendosi nella canzone.  
Ormai ci aveva preso la mano.

« Beh, il fatto è, signorino, che abbiam piantato per sbaglio rose bianche e... » _  
  
  
_

_Le carte C'è la regina che_

_le vuole rosse, è ver_

_se lo saprà_

_a tutti e tre_

_la testa taglierà  
  
  
_

Jimin si portò una mano al collo e deglutì a vuoto. Decapitati per delle rose del colore sbagliato?

_Per questo noi ci affrettiam_

_e di rosso le verniciam._

_  
  
_ Il ragazzo afferrò un secchio e un pennello, iniziando ad aiutare le carte. Non poteva certo stare a guardare mentre loro si affannavano!  


_Rosse le verniciam_

_Le rose noi pitturiam_

_ma non dir mai_

_che hai visto e sai_

_non metterci nei guai!_

_Ma di rosso le tingerem!_

_Sì, rosse le tingerem!_

_Né blu, né ner!_

_Né arcobalen!_

_Di rosso le tingerem!_

Il suono una tromba mise in allarme le carte.  
     «La Regina!» strillò tre mentre gli altri gli facevano eco e corsero ad inchinarsi mentre la Regina di Cuori faceva la sua entrata, scortata dall’intera guarnigione delle sue carte.  
Peccato che la regina in realtà fosse chiaramente un Seokjin.  
Jungkook arrivò di corsa, suonando la tromba e fermandosi accanto Jin per introdurlo.  
     «Sua Realtà Altezzosa! Sua Graziosità! Sua Magnificenza! Sua Maestade Imperialissima la Regina di cuori!»  
     «Perché dicono “Regina” invece di “Re”?» bisbigliò Jimin al Due.  
     «Perché nella canzone “Re” non stava bene con il ritmo e chiamarlo Regina lì e Re negli annunci avrebbe causato un’incongruenza narrativa.» soffiò il Due e, benché Jimin la trovasse comunque un’incongruenza narrativa, si accontentò della spiegazione.  
La Regina sembrò notare qualcosa di strano e si avvicinò al cespuglio più vicino, su cui una rosa era stata pitturata per metà e gocciolava ancora colore.  
Jin sembrava furibondo.

_Chi ha dato vernice qua?_

_Chi ha dato vernice qua?_

_Chi ha osato osar_

_di mia maestà_

_le rose profanar_

_qualcuno la pagherà_

_la testa perderà!_

«Oh no, maestade! Vi prego! Le colpe sono sue! » esclamò il Tre con occhi grandi pieni di paura.

     «Maestà, bugie! Son sue, non mie! » il Due additò l’Asso e la Regina si voltò verso di lui.

     «Tue?»

     «No, il Due!»

     «Allora te?»

     «Non io, il Tre!»

     «Basta così!» tuonò Seokjin. «Scorciateli tutti e tre!»  
Le guardie reali afferrarono le tre sfortunate carte e le trascinarono via fra il giubilio generale.

  
  
_Adesso la pagheran_

_la testa ci perderan_

_ma ben gli sta_

_perchè si sa_

_le rose rosse van!_

_La testa ci perderan...  
  
  
_

     «SILENZIO!» gridò Seokjin, notando Jimin ancora a terra e facendo volar via gran parte delle carte. Si avvicinò e il ragazzo deglutì a vuoto: Jin-hyung non gli aveva mai fatto così tanta paura.  
     «Oh La prego, perfavore! Loro stavano solo cercando di…»  
     «E tu chi sei?» lo interruppe e lui si alzò, esitante.  
     «Mi chiamo Jimin e speravo-»  
     «Guarda in su.» lo rimbrottò la Regina. «Appropinquati! E non intrecciare le dita!»  
Il biondo si affrettò a nascondere le mani dietro la schiena.  
     «Raddrizza quei piedi! Riverenza! Apri la bocca… un po’ di più! E dì sempre “Sì, Maestade!”.»  
     «Sì, Maestade!»  
Jin gli rivolse un sorriso tutto zucchero, soddisfatto e gli batté gentilmente la mano sulla testa. «E ora: da dove vieni e dove sei diretto?»   
«Cercavo di ritrovare la mia strada…»  
Il più grande si fece rosso in viso per la rabbia. «La TUA strada?! Tutte le strade qui sono-»  
     «Vostre, Maestade!» si affrettò a correggersi. «Volevo solo domandarle se…»  
     «Sono io che faccio le domande, qui!» ruggì, tornando sorridente l’istante dopo. «Sai giocare a croquet?»  
     «Sì, Maestade.» mentì Jimin, iniziando a sudare freddo.  
     «E allora che inizi il gioco!»  
Le carte entrarono subito in fermento e si misero in posizione in tanti semicerchi e fu chiaro che a non saper giocare era proprio la Regina: le carte si spostavano per farle centrare ogni singolo obiettivo mentre per quanto riguardava Jimin… beh il fenicottero che avrebbe dovuto usare come mazza non si era dimostrato molto collaborativo.  
Proprio mentre Vostra Altezza si piegava per caricare il proprio terzo tiro, Jimin notò qualcosa di strano: sul fondoschiena le era apparsa una coda dall’aria familiare, a strisce viola e rosa.  
Lo Stregatto apparì completamente, comodamente sdraiato sulla schiena di un ignaro Seokjin.  
     «Allora come sta andando con la Regina?»  
     «Non va affatto!» borbottò Jimin.  
     «Comecome?»  
     «Ho detto non va affatto!»  
     «Con chi stai parlando?!» ruggì Jin, voltandosi verso di lui.  
     «C-con nessuno!» balbettò il biondo.  
     «Attento ragazzino: se io perdo le staffe tu perdi la testa! Siamo intesi?» lo minacciò la regina prima di tornare in posizione.  
     «Sai, potremmo farla arrabbiare sul serio.» propose Yoongi con un sorrisetto pericoloso. «Vogliamo provarci?»

     «Oh no! No!» cercò di dissuaderlo, invano.

     «Ma ci sarebbe da ridere!» sottolineò lo Stregatto, facendo impigliare una delle bretelle di Seokjin nel becco del fenicottero che stava usando.

     «Hyung, no!»  
Jin tirò, ritrovandosi a fare una mezza capriola e finendo a gambe all’aria, con la faccia premuta nel fango.

     «Qualche testa rotolerà per questo… LA TUA!» ringhiò.   
Jimin arretrò velocemente, iniziando a correre attraverso il labirinto il più velocemente possibile nonostante non sapesse dove stava andando; il paesaggio sembrava cambiare continuamente: ora era nel labirinto, poi nel bosco, saltava sassi in riva al mare e poi teiere su un tavolo imbandito, correva la maratonda e nuotava in un mare delle sue stesse lacrime, sempre inseguito dalla regina urlante, che adesso gridava il suo nome.  
     «DECAPITATELO!» strillò Seokjin. «JIMIN!»  
     «Jimin!»  
Il biondo aprì gli occhi di scatto, tirandosi su per metà e guardandosi attorno freneticamente.  
Era in salotto, steso sul divano, e alla tv stavano scorrendo i titoli di coda del film. Jungkook era piegato su di lui e lo stava scrollando per una spalla.  
     «è tardi.» disse il bruno e Jimin si irrigidì un istante prima di notare con gran sollievo che la testa del collega era priva di orecchie da coniglio. «Vai a letto.»  
     «Ehi, qualcuno vuole una tazza di tè prima di dormire?» chiese Taehyung, stiracchiandosi e dirigendosi in cucina, seguito da Hoseok.  
      «Io sì!»  
     «Dovremmo farlo più spesso.» commentò Seokjin, infilandosi in bocca l’ultima manciata di pop-corn. «Jimin-ah, hai ritrovato il tuo mp3?»  
     «N-no hyung, non ancora.»  
Jin gli sorrise bonario. «Perderesti anche la testa se non ce l’avessi attaccata al collo.»  
Di riflesso Jimin si portò una mano al collo.  
     «Sei pallido, stai bene?» gli chiese Namjoon, corrucciandosi e infilando la casacca del pigiama blu dentro ai pantaloni.  
     «Sì, sì. Ho solo sonno.» sorrise, alzandosi. «Buonanotte, a domani.»  
Avrebbe cercato di non dimenticare le lezioni imparate: si sarebbe concesso spazio e tempo per sbagliare. Si sarebbe preso i meriti dei propri successi, si sarebbe ripreso la fiducia che aveva perso:  
Si sarebbe ripreso la sua vita.  
Magari, il giorno dopo, avrebbe raccontato quel folle sogno ai suoi amici e avrebbe riprovato a guardare il film.  
E, se con la coda dell’occhio gli parve di vedere un lampo di viola e rosa ciondolare alle spalle di Yoongi passandogli accanto o se il corridoio gli sembrò stranamente più lungo del solito, era sicuro che si trattasse soltanto del frutto della sua immaginazione.  
_No?_


End file.
